


Two Years Ago Tomorrow

by flaming_muse



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The afternoon of the day after Kurt and Blaine’s first kiss.</p><p>set within 2x16 (“Original Song”)</p><p>Written for (and posted on) the second anniversary of Kurt and Blaine’s first kiss. The fic takes place the day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years Ago Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Two Years Ago Tomorrow -- Der Tag Danach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726758) by [Klaineship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship)



The Dalton common room is quiet during much of the day, and Kurt finds it more conducive to studying than the library. For one, he can have a cup of coffee without getting yelled at by a librarian, which is great because some days the only way he gets through his piles of homework is by overloading himself with caffeine, but he can also spread out as much as he wants on the tables without worrying he’s taking up someone else’s study spot. He can break out his craft box and glue as readily as his books. He can talk louder than a whisper if someone comes in, and here at Dalton people do actually stop and say hello to him. He’s no longer a pariah bullied in the McKinley hallways. He’s a Warbler. He has friends. He likes to feel like he can enjoy them and talk back.

This afternoon Kurt doesn’t have a ton of homework to spread out, and he’s already bouncing without the aid of caffeine. His craft box is tucked away at home. He picks the common room anyway, though, because of what happened in it yesterday.

Blaine had found him and poured out the secrets of his heart. Blaine had kissed him. Kurt had kissed _Blaine_. Quite a lot, actually, in both directions, and the memories of Blaine’s mouth and hands on him make his face feel hot and his tie feel a little tight. He’s not sure he’ll ever be able to get used to the thought of it, nevertheless the reality.

But it’s good. It’s all perfectly, wonderfully good, not just the kissing but everything between them, because Blaine met him in the parking lot this morning with a coffee, a smile, and a hand to hold. There was only adoration in his eyes, not hesitation. Kurt’s feet have barely been touching the ground since he saw him there. He has a boyfriend, he finally does. And it’s Blaine, who is _perfect_.

Okay, he’s not perfect. Kurt knows him _far_ too well to think that Blaine is without fault. He’s too focused on people liking him. He’s a little bit clueless and thoughtless without meaning to be. He’s too certain that he should be in the spotlight, and it’s saying a lot if Kurt thinks so.

But he’s perfect for _Kurt_ , he’s kind and charming and superbly talented, and that’s all that matters. That and his excellent taste in _Vogue_ covers. And in a boyfriend.

Smiling to himself, Kurt taps the eraser of his pencil against the top of the table and tries to pay attention to his French reading. He’s not particularly successful, but if he’d wanted to do his homework he wouldn’t have come and sat in this room. He would have gone to the library before rehearsal.

“Kurt?” comes Blaine’s voice from the doorway, and Kurt’s smile grows as he lifts his head. _That_ is why he’s here.

“Hello,” Kurt says, his heart fluttering in his chest. He knows this is happening between them. He was sure of that long before they stopped kissing yesterday, he was sure of it on the phone last night when they’d talked so late that every other word was a yawn and it was still a struggle to hang up, and he was sure of it this morning at his car. Still, he hasn’t had so many good things happen to him and keep happening that he isn’t glad to see the warmth and happiness in Blaine’s face.

Walking over with that easy stride that always makes Kurt want to watch him forever, Blaine slides into the chair next to him and scoots it a touch closer as he peers at Kurt’s book. “French, huh?”

“Mm,” Kurt agrees. He can feel his pulse speeding up just having Blaine next to him. He can feel the heat from his arm and can see the way his hair is curling just a little at the nape of his neck above his shirt collar and blazer. He’s so _close_ , and it means something different than it did yesterday morning. It’s not just the closeness of true friendship; it’s so much more.

This is where they became more. They weren’t in these very spots yesterday, but this room is where they first kissed. Blaine had been this close when he’d said such amazing things to Kurt, lovely words from his awakened heart, and then had leaned over and touched his slightly chapped but very, very nice and warm and skilled lips to -

“I don’t want to interrupt,” Blaine says a bit hesitantly, sitting back in his chair. He’s watching Kurt’s face, his own expression drifting into something more polite than eager.

Realizing that he’d just spaced out and probably given him entirely the wrong signals, Kurt puts his pencil in his book and says, “You aren’t. It isn’t due ‘til next week.” It’s not subtle, but with Blaine he’s better at direct, anyway.

“Oh.” Blaine’s smile turns back to its usual strength, colored with an open fondness that Kurt’s not at all used to yet but would happily drink in all day. “Well, that’s good.”

“I didn’t realize you were so concerned about my French homework load.” Kurt raises his eyebrows, because it’s not like he’s going to make it _that_ easy, and Blaine laughs and puts his hand out for Kurt’s.

“I care about every detail of your life, you know that,” Blaine tells him. The words are teasing, but they still make Kurt’s heart leap. “But I also was hoping to spend some time with you before Warblers practice, so I’m glad you aren’t too busy for me. Right?” Blaine lifts his eyebrows, too, hopeful and adorable.

Kurt slips his hand into Blaine’s; it would take a far stronger man than he is to resist. “I’m all yours,” he says and feels his cheeks heat again, because it sounds much more meaningful when he says it than the poised and confident way he heard it in his head, but it’s not like it isn’t true. Blaine’s his best friend and now his boyfriend, and Kurt’s not holding himself back from a bit of it.

Blaine beams at him, and he lets out a soft huff of a laugh as he leans in.

It’s enough of a sign of his nerves that Kurt’s own disappear, and he meets him in the middle, his breath catching in his throat at the touch of Blaine’s mouth against his. He feels wonderful, the kiss so natural there isn’t a second of awkwardness. It’s just easy, a hello and a reconnection. It’s just right. And when it deepens, when Kurt opens his mouth just a touch and Blaine responds immediately -

Tingles go up Kurt’s spine, his toes curl, his fingers tighten on Blaine’s. He chokes back a sound of pleasure before it can form, but it’s a close thing. It’s only a few seconds in, he thinks in amazement and wonders how he’ll survive _more_. This is already so _much_.

He wants it _all_. And he’s going to get it with Blaine.

He gets his free hand up and onto Blaine’s just slightly rough cheek and thinks fiercely that dating Blaine is going to be _amazing_. He is so ready for this. He is going to be great at it. They both are.

And then Blaine’s pulling back and saying in a thick voice, “I should - “ His cheeks are going pink, his eyes dark, and he’s clutching Kurt’s hand like a lifeline. “I - uh - “ He fumbles in his pocket with his free hand when Kurt drops his own from Blaine’s face.

Kurt tilts his head and watches with confusion and a falling heart as Blaine pulls out his phone. “You need to make a call?” he asks archly, not sure what it could possibly mean that Blaine’s doing that instead of kissing him.

Blaine shakes his head and laughs again like he’s overwhelmed. He taps his fingers on the screen a few times. “No. I just wanted to set an alarm. We have practice, and if we’re late Wes will lose his mind. He might even go for the gavel.” He looks back at Kurt, and there’s nothing but amazement in his eyes. Well, maybe a little embarrassment. “You make me forget everything when I’m kissing you.”

Kurt is so delighted by the thought that he can’t hold back his smile, not like he really wants to. No one has felt like that about him before, and Blaine does. _Blaine_ does. “Except for me, I hope,” he says lightly, rubbing his thumb along Blaine’s fingers. Even that simple touch sets his heart racing, because he’s allowed to do this now. He gets to. Blaine wants him to.

Blaine sets down his phone, looks into Kurt’s eyes, and moves back in until his mouth is just an inch from Kurt’s lips. His voice is so soft and serious when he speaks.

“I could never forget you, Kurt,” he promises.

“No,” Kurt agrees in a whisper, and he slides his hand up Blaine’s blazer-covered shoulder to curl around the back of his neck.

Kurt watches his boyfriend’s lovely face for a second, memorizing the moment and every perfect thing about him, before he gives into the wishes of his heart and closes that last little bit of distance between them.

He could get used to this.

He’s going to.

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't have to warn you that I'm spoiler-free for this fic, right? But I am! Please don't spoil me for anything beyond aired episodes of season four!)


End file.
